Whirlpools Of Lightning
by KillerPenguin666
Summary: what would happen if Kushina was alive and was there when Danzou requested to make Naruto a weapon for the village... what would she do?


Whirlpool's of lightning

It was a strange sight for anyone walking in the forest to see a red headed woman running through the forest in hospital robes clutching a small blonde haired infant with thick whisker marks on his checks and crystal blue eyes.

But the only thing going on the woman's mind was the events that followed her husband's death.

Flashback- Hokage's Office

The woman, Kushina Uzumaki was standing, well trying to stand, after giving birth to the baby in her arms. She sat down on the couch in the oval office of the Third Hokage, she was wondering why she was here in her husband's old office, she was depressed hearing that he died to save the village but she was even more distressed by the way he did it, by sealing the nine tailed fox into their own firstborn child, to save the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the foxes rampage.

That was when the old age, out of retirement, 3rd Hokage walked in the room in Hokage robes and wearing the wide brimmed hat that had the symbol for fire on it

"Hello again Kushina," he began before sighting the bundle in her arms. "And little Naruto."

"Cut the crap Sarutobi! What am I here for?" asked a tired and grieving Kushina. Sarutobi sighed

"It's about your son being the container of the Kyuubi." began the old man. Before Kushina could ask the door slammed open to show a group of three aging, retired shinobi, one having bandages across half of his face. Kushina recognized them immediately

"What the fuck do you three old crows want?" she cried.

"It's obvious where your daughter learned that sort of language, where is she now Kushina?" Danzo asked keeping his ancient stoic position.

"Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch or I will kill you!" Kushina snapped with a kunai in hand about to off the bandaged council member when the Third Hokage stopped her.

"What do you want Danzo?" asked a slightly agitated Hiruzen.

"You know exactly what this is about, what we want, that demon." Danzo declared pointing at Naruto who was safely cuddled close to Kushina who was shifting through various emotions, the main one being anger for the fact the man would call her son a demon. The second emotion was sadness, knowing that from Danzo's words that her husband's last wishes would not be met, her son would be known as a demon and be hated by the village.

"Danzo what have I told you? Your request has been denied, so stop trying." growled Sarutobi who was finding Danzo quite annoying.

"Not this time monkey, I went over your head and got permission from the Feudal Lord to have the child turned into a weapon and –"

"What the fuck did you just say!" yelled a pissed of Kushina now just realizing she had just woke up Naruto, who was now crying his eyes out on her three council members looked at each other before they responded.

"It's for the good of the village that we use the demon for the good of the village, as a tool under my control in Root and further mo-" Before he could finish or anyone else in the office could react, Kushina was gone with her son, running and jumping from roof top to roof top with a new found strength to keep her son safe.

Back in the Hokage's office Danzo had already called two Root anbu.

"Find her, kill her and bring the child back to me, now!" he ordered.

"Yes Danzo, sir!" they droned before they vanished to chase Kushina before the Hokage could stop them, the anbu however weren't expecting a certain white haired pervert go after them. The white haired pervert, Jiraiya, quickly disposed of the root anbu before going after Kushina carrying a scroll in his tunic.

When Jiraiya caught up to her, Kushina had already made it to the forest, running as fast as she could before having to stop from being winded, that was when he confronted her.

"Kushina! Wait! I have things to tell you!"

"What is it Jiraiya?" deadpanned a tired Kushina.

"I wanted to give you Minato's will and the scroll for the Namikaze clan techniques…I also wanted to tell you about Akatsuki." Jiraiya said after handing over the scrolls.

"What are Akatsuki?" asked a bewildered Kushina.

"They are a criminal organization dedicated to capturing the tailed beast's." Jiraiya answered.

"Okay so where do I go? I mean I'm not going back to the Leaf village and I can't go back to my home in Whirlpool because it was destroyed… so where do I go?"

"Cloud… go to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, I have some friends there and if you plead your case to the Raikage, offer his village Minato's clan techniques to be ninja in his village."

"Why Cloud? What's so great there?" Kushina asked while getting ready to head off again.

"Because they already have two demon hosts there and containers are treated as heroes for holding the demons back and within them." Jiraiya explained.

"Alright… thanks Jiraiya but I must go… I hope we meet again in the future… until then bye." Kushina said before she vanished.

"Bye." was all Jiraiya said to no one before he headed back to the village.

End flashback

So now Kushina was running through the forest heading towards the Cloud Village as she reflected on her past, how she lost her daughter all those years ago and just tonight, her husband sealing the fox in her son. Whilst she was reflecting on her past she almost didn't see the chunin in front of her, donning a Cloud chunin vest.

"Halt what is your business here?" asked the cloud ninja.

"I'm here to go see the Raikage, I have something I need to talk to him about, I seek asylum for myself and my son." Kushina stated.

"Very well I will take you to see him." The Chuunin replied before he started off with Kushina following him to the village gates. The first thing she noticed when the gates opened was the big spiraling tower on the other side of the village.

When they got to the tower the assistance let them in without a single word and then she was face to face with the Raikage behind his raikage was the first to speak.

"Kushina Uzumaki? What are you doing here? Who is the kid?" The massive man asked. Kushina bowed and then began her explanation.

"The child is my son… the reason I'm here is to ask for your help. My home village was destroyed by the nine tailed fox and then when I came to the Leaf village my husband the Fourth Hokage sealed it away, the problem is that he sealed it in our son and the Leaf village wants to make him a weapon so I decided to run away. A friend of mine suggested that I come here because you already have two demon containers here and they lived normal lives and I know that my husband made enemies here but Naruto is the last of the Namikaze clan and he and I will swear our loyalties to you and Cloud for sanctuary. Please I'm begging you to let me and my son stay!" pleaded Kushina who now was on her hands and knees.

'Well there are some benefits I can get from this, the boy does have the most powerful of the tailed beasts in him, that and if he learnt his father's signature jutsu then there would be a Yellow Flash of Kumo.' the Raikage thought, considering the pros and cons of giving the family of two sanctuary within his village. Eventually he decided to go and let the both of them stay.

"Okay Kushina from now on you will be a ninja of kumo, I'll set you up in a simple two story house." replied the Raikage with an emotionless tone.

"Thank you so much Lord Raikage I will forever be indebted to you, you won't regret this." Kushina said now standing.

"No problem. You," he said pointing at the Chuunin that brought Kushina here "You go take them to their new home it's just around the corner from the weapon shop, someone should be there to great you."

* * *

A/N: I would just like to say sorry for not actually updating or fixing the chapter earlier but I forgot about the story in general it was a email that was sent that made me think I could fix this story up also I would just like to say thanks to my brother for going over my spelling and major flaws in the story.

Admittedly this won't follow cannon (like a lot of others on the site) but I will use bits and pieces as I see fit.


End file.
